The concurrent administration of small doses of ICRF 187 (plus or minus)-1,2 bis(3,5-dioxopiperazinyl-l-yl) propane) causes a very significant reduction in the incidence and severity of the chronic cardiomyopathy caused in rabbits and dogs by antineoplastic agents of the anthracycline type (doxorubicin and daunorubicin).